1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board game devices and in one important aspect of the present invention to devices for dispensing playing pieces.
2. Background Art
Board games using toys to implement the board games are not unknown in the art. The combination of a board game and a toy which plays an important role in implementing the game is capable of considerable entertainment potential both as a toy and as a board game.
Currently electronic video games are enjoying a great deal of entertainment attention. These games are capable of highly realistic visual and audio effects and therefore have enjoyed considerable success. In one such video game, marketed under the name "Donkey Kong", a simian image carries a helpless young lady image up a video steel girder building. The player controls a hero image which also moves up the building from girder to girder in pursuit. The simian image propels barrels downwardly at the player's hero, which must avoid the falling barrels. The barrels may be either jumped or fended off with hammers.
While the DONKEY KONG video game has enjoyed considerable success, it also entails concomitant expense for its players. While the potential enjoyment certainly is considered a worthwhile investment for many players, it would be desirable to provide a game of this type in a less expensive format while presenting unique challenges and interplay not possible with video games.